


Sticky Tape

by muscatmusic18



Series: December Prompts [10]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: December Prompt Challenge, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I should really change this to december fluff challenge, Wrapping Presents, tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Not even gift wrapping can be normal for this couple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 has come mighty quick, and I really am loving every second of this challenge.  
> Also, I apologize for all the grammar/spelling/word mistakes in my previous prompt stories. I write these in just a few minutes, so I don't always catch all the mistakes.
> 
> As always, thanks to those who support me with kind words and gratitude. *applause*

Upon a kitchen table in a New York City apartment sat everything you could possibly need to wrap gifts: paper, bows, ribbon, tape, scissors, tags, and a few odds and ends that ended up there as well.

Around the table sat Peggy and Daniel, their Christmas gifts to family and friends on the floor next to them as they slowly worked through the piles in companionable silence, exchanging smiles when elbows bumped or they reached for the scissors as the same time.

He glanced over when she shifted in her seat, turning and bending to dig through her presents, looking for the right one. He grinned at the sight of her back, thoughts shifting to the lovely view he had of it last night in bed, porcelain skin flashing before his eyes and sinful moans echoing in his ears.

Shaking his head, he pushed the thoughts away and focused back on the piece of tape in his hand, ready to stick onto the paper in front of him, but then another thought occurred.

As lightly as he could, he placed a piece of tape on the back of her dress, and when she didn’t notice, he placed the other one, making two little lines, one right next to the other one.

Peggy straightened in her chair, and he quickly put on a smile of innocence, one which she returned before returning to her work.

For reasons unbeknownst to him, it became something of a game, working on wrapping his gifts and placing pieces of tape on Peggy, all without her finding out.

He became daring, placing pieces on the hem of her dress, the sleeve, and the waist, and she was never the wiser, continuing to wrap and decorate presents like nothing was happening.

But alas, all good things must come to an end, and Daniel soon became too cocky, trying to put a snippet of tape on her shoulder without her being turned away from him. She noticed his arm coming, and looked towards him, eyebrows raised and her jaw set in question.

He smiled, trying to offset his getting caught, but she just glanced down at the tape in his hand, putting two and two together and reaching behind her to pull off one of the numerous pieces, huffing and looking back up at him.

“How long have you been doing this?” She demanded, sticking the piece on her finger on him.

“A little bit now. There’s still more on your back.” He laughed, watching her eyebrows raise even more as she reached back again and came back with three more pieces.

“You git.” She insulted, slapping the pieces onto his chest. “Where are they all?”

He laughed harder this time, reaching towards her. “Just hold still, I’ll get them off.”

She grew more amazed and confused with every piece he pulled off, wondering how he managed to put so many on her, and why he decided that would be fun to do. But finally they were all off, and he counted 27 in total, including the ones she’s stuck to him.

“Why?” She simply asked, a smile forming as she looked the man she loved in the eye.

“I don’t know. I stuck one on, and then it turned into kind of a game.” He placed all the pieces on a discarded sliver of paper, all the while she shook her head with fond exasperation.

They shared a look before she turned back to the gift she had been wrapping before being interrupted, planning her revenge on him for later.


End file.
